


Cолдат

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @roxyspearing‘s 1K Gif-tastic Challenge. This is definitely semi-NSFW and the title is the Russian word for ‘soldier’. Enjoy!Prompt: Bucky Barnes and the below Gif





	Cолдат

You stepped out of the bathroom, running the towel through your wet hair. Bucky was due back in a few hours and you were excited to see your boyfriend after he had been gone on a month long mission. So lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the figure sitting at your desk, dressed fully in his Winter Soldier gear, his grey-blue eyes never leaving you.

Bucky smirked as you left the bathroom, in nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties. He knew you weren’t expecting him back so soon, but the mission had ended earlier than planned. As soon as he had given his report to Agent Hill, he basically ran to your room. Hearing the shower running, he sat himself down and waited.

You threw the towel on the bed, figuring your hair was dry enough. You lifted your comb and gently ran it through your damp locks. Glancing in the mirror, you saw a shadow and jumped, whipping your head around, your hand over your chest, trying to calm your beating heart.

“Jesus H. Christ, Bucky! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “How long have you been sittin’ there?

“A while,” he replied, his eyes moving up and down your form as he gave you a wicked grin. “Heard the shower running and couldn’t resist.”

“Ya know, you could’ve joined me…” You answered with a sultry tone. You eyed Bucky in his uniform and smirked. “Actually I’m glad you didn’t. I love seeing you dressed like this.” You motioned to his attire and Bucky chuckled as you glided over and straddled him in the chair, your arms wrapping around his neck.

“A bit of a turn-on for you, doll?” He asked, his hands gently gripping your hips.

“Would your ego expand if I said yes?” You sassed as Bucky’s smirk grew bigger.

“Maybe…” You rolled your eyes and leaned closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. As you pulled away, his eyes snapped to you. “Don’t be a tease, doll…” he murmured, before his hand raised to your head and pulled you back. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gently touching yours. He gripped your hip tighter with his metal hand, the gears grinding with the strength. He broke away and loosened his hold, realizing what he was doing.

“I’m sorry, doll. Didn’t mean to hurt you. I forget myself with you.” He whispered, not meeting your eyes.

You grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet yours. “James, you don’t ever have to worry about that with me. I would gladly wear your marks with pride. They’re a badge of honor to me, that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Bucky tightened his grip again and reached up, gently biting your lip. “You’re gonna be the death of me, doll…”

“Oh, but what a way to go…” you voiced, before leaning in and kissing him again, knowing you both wouldn’t be leaving your room for the rest of the night.


End file.
